Au revoir Yuna
by Cici Lulu
Summary: Auron est deja reparti dans l'AuDela pourquoiiiii? c'est a Tidus de faire ses adieux. OS


_Tous regardent Yuna executer ce que l'on espere etre sa derniere danse.

* * *

_

_È difficile tenerti ancora qui  
Sei un fardello troppo grande da portare  
E io giuro che non posso farne a meno  
Il mio cuore ora no, non ce la fa _

C'est difficile de t'avoir encore ici, tu es un poids trop lourds a tenir,

Et je jure que je ne peux pas faire autrement, parce que mon coeur maintenant n'y arrive plus...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Tiens, comment?" _Tidus regarde ses mains qui deviennent transaparentes_. "C'est l'heure alors."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_E non dico che hai sbagliato in qualche cosa  
Perché tu mi hai dato tutto quel che hai  
E già so che piangerai, che piangerò  
Ma che poi ti cercherò ovunque andrai _

Mais je ne dis pas que tu as fait quelquechose de mal, parce que toi, tu m'as donné tout ce que tu avais...

Et je sais que tu pleureras et que moi aussi je pleirerais, mais qu'ensuite je te chercheraus n'importe ou que tu ailles...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Il regarde Yuna renvoyer tous les morts dans l'AuDela et ressent un profond malaise. "_Comment lui dire? Elle est tellement belle quand elle danse et je l'..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_E non stringermi così  
Chiudi gli occhi e pensaci  
Io non voglio farlo per poi perderti. _

Non, ne me sers pas ainsi, fermes les yeux et penses y

Je ne veux pas le faire pour te perdre ensuite...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

- Yuna, _commence il, elle le regarde et comprend instantanement. Elle refuse c'est normal. Elle s'est arretée. tous les regardent sans comprendre.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

_Sparirò, contaci  
Non saprai più dove sono  
E capirai che con me  
Non potevi andar lontano  
E saprai dar di più  
Trova un uomo che sia buono  
E che ti ami più di me  
Anche se io credo sia impossibile. _

Je partirais crois moi, tu ne sauras plus ou je suis

Et tu sauras qu'avec moi tu ne pouvais pas aller bien loin

Tu sauras donner plus, trouves toi un gars bien et surtout

qui t'aime plus que moi meme si je pense que c'est impossible...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

- Yuna il le faut.

- Non! "Elle rend ca encore plus dur..." Je ne veux pas te perdre "moi non plus"

- Yuna, je n'ai pas le choix crois moi. _ses mots sont a moitié couverts par le vent_.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_È difficile tenerti ancora qui  
Sei un tesoro che non posso governare  
E sai di donna, sai d'amore, sai di mare  
Tutto quello a cui non posso rinunciare _

C'est compliqué de t'avoir encore pret de moi, tu es un tresor trop precieux a garder

Et tu connais tout des femmes, de l'amour et de la mer, tout ce a quoi je ne peux renoncer...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

"J'avais une vie, quelqu'un a aimer, oh Yuna, tu vas me manquer!" _les larmes lui montent aux yeux mais, plus personne ne le voit. Il est a moitié parti.oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

_Ora devi andare via  
Dì che è tutta colpa mia  
Ma dì al mondo che ti ho amata alla follia. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Maintenant tu dois t'en aller, dis que tout est de ma faute mais dit au monde entier que je t'ai aimée a la folie...

"J'aurais du te dire ce que je ressentais. Toujours dire aux gens qu'on aime ce que l'on ressent avant que ce soit trop tard. toujours."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

_Sparirò, contaci  
Non saprai più dove sono  
E capirai che con me  
Non potevi andar lontano  
E saprai dar di più,  
Trova un uomo che sia buono  
E che ti ami più di me  
Anche se io credo sia  
Anche se io credo sia  
Anche se io credo sia impossibile.  
Perché è impossibile. oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _

"Bon, c'est le moment je saute. Un dernier calin, j'ai l'impression de la toucher. Pourquoi est ce que ca fait si mal?" Il se rapproche d'elle et pase ses bras autour d'elle. Elle le sent meme si elle ne le voit plus. Eklle ferme les yeux et tous deux savourent cet ultime moment d'intimité.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

- Je t'aime, _murmurre elle._

- Je t'aimerais toujours, _repond il avant de se jeter dans le vide_.


End file.
